Beyblade: Dragons of Autumn Twilight
by Fallen Number 01
Summary: Takao's long lost brother has returned to Japan after a very long years of disappearance, he came to assist the BladeBreakers to the incoming enemy The Titans led by Cronus to dominate the world and Find all the Dragon Bit-Beast and their masters and have them under his control. OC accepting for now.
1. Prologue

**Beyblade: ****Dragons of Autumn Twilight**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Beyblade!**

**A/N: This is my First Beyblade Fanfic, Requested by a Fanatic Friend of Mine who nearly maimed me for attempting not to do this fic, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything… **

**Note 1: forgive me for the OCs they aren't mine, I'm just Following what is requested of me, This is an Alternate Universe… OCs Are Welcome…**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… Please don't Maim me as well.**

**SUMMARY: **Takao's long lost brother has returned to Japan after a very long years of disappearance, he came to assist the BladeBreakers to the incoming enemy The Titans led by Cronus to dominate the world and Find all the Dragon Bit-Beast and their masters and have them under his control.

**Note 2: Let's make a twist shall we? All the Semes in this story are Blood Suckers or Vampires and the Uke's are Hapless Humans okay?**

**Pairings: **VampireKai x Takao, Vampire Tala x Ryuga (OC)

**A/N: **This is a little introduction of my requestor's OC in Beyblade. I do not own Beyblade in general or its characters.

**OC PAGE**

**Name: **Ryuga 'Frost' Kinomiya

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **14 -18

**Hair Color: **Ice Blue, His hair was long and flowing sometimes Ponytailed up or down and sometimes unbind, he had a crown to prevent his hair going on his face it has two longer spikes up to prevent the upper locks from falling on his face and two smaller spiked down to maintain the lower locks at bay, his bangs were separated one on each side of the head making it look like a horn, while the middle of the bangs were pointed down vertically across Ryuga's face and a waist length braided locks of hair from the lower back of the head as the rest flows in the air like any others.

**Eye Color: **Crystal Blue with Slit Pupils (Mostly Reptilian) and when angered greatly or his patience wearing thin his Crystal Blue Eyes will show an Evil Crimson Red Glow

**Height: **170 cm

**Weight: **54 kg

**Physical Appearance: **Ryuga is a tall though same height as his Twin Brother, he is muscular, tan skinned male. He has Sharp and Steely, Crystal Blue eyes that are normally fixed on whatever obstacle stands in his way. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts and combat and any physical training.

**Appearance (As an Olympian Guardian): **He was wearing a Sleeveless Silvery Blue Short Vest with Aqua Blue Trims and transparent Satin as a long sash that arches above head and twined in both arms, Paired with Silvery Blue Breech with long slits on the both sides, he was wearing a light blue Silken Jeans, A pair of Blue boots that reaches below knee, and blue arm guards one was bandaged with strange letters on it as if it was hiding the presence of something on that certain arm where the Dragon Head Shaped Armband that held Dragon Nebula Hidden.

**Appearance (As a Commoner): **Over a Black, Gold lined shirt, that his high collard is a high collared, Ryuga wears a white long sleeved overcoat with golden trims, a pair of loose white pants end just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows and two piercings on his left ear. A pair of dark blue and gray Chinese martial shoes completes Ryuga's clothing. Sometimes he wears his coat as a cape.

**History: **Ryuga or his nickname Frost was one of the Heavenly Royal Paladin the highest order of Knights that serves the Four Heavenly Kings, when he was young he was blessed ones that has the ability to control the elements of Dark and Ice, he was once a young Flower vendor on the street after being separated from his family, abused and lived in a harsh, poor and cruel life, Ryuga became a different person after the Death of his Lover, He stopped playing smiling since then, but deep inside he still love those who are dear to him but in a different way than the others In order to face the constant danger of hurt and even of destruction, his predatory and protective faculties were unduly developed. He became quicker of movement than the other player, swifter of foot, craftier, deadlier, lither, and leaner with iron like muscle and sinew, more enduring, crueler, more ferocious, and more intelligent. He had to become all these things, else he would not have held his own nor survived the hostile environment in which he found himself, his only companion was Ice Eagle the Ice Element Bey Ice Kirin Originally belonged to his deceased Chinese Friend whom he had grown to love and Dark Lightning Dragon Nebula the Dark Element Bey that originally belonged to him **(More of his Past will be Revealed)**…

**Personality: **He's Protective, vicious, cold and aloof friend under the veil of Gentle, Caring and shy self, he's very calm and very reliable among the his childhood friends and the most faithful of his friend, he's Intelligent when it comes to anything important to him, his protectiveness is the one making him more powerful, he's strict when it comes to others' behaviors, lengthen his patience and diligence of work, he is prone into Animosity when something's wrong or something bad happens to his friends and holds an almost impossible to appease grudge to that person which making him one of the top most dangerous protective best friend.

**Likes: **Sweets, Plants, Cute things (Weird for a boy), stars and Moon Gazing, High Places, Sunset and Sunrise

**Dislikes: **Crowds, Bullies, Bad Guys, Mean Peoples, Spiders, and Being Alone

**Hobbies: **Sewing, cooking, reading books, patching up broken things, cleaning the house, disciplining rowdy kids and shopping if necessary (Meh! He's such a Housewife and an almost perfect one too *Got hit with a broom by the requestor*).

**Family: **Takao Kinomiya (Twin Brother), Hiro Kinomiya (Older Brother) and Ryu Kinomiya (Grandfather)

**BeyBlade Profiles:**

**Title: **The Dragon Knight

**BeyBlade: **Dark LightningDragon Nebula / Crystal Eagle (Huang Da Xiang)

**Ultimate Bey: **Galaxy Hades Dragon (Combination of Both Ice Kirin and Dragon Nebula)

**Type: **Speed/Power

**Element: **Dark (Space)/Ice**  
**

**Moves: (Limit is 5 must give name of attack and description of what it does)  
**

**#1.) Lost Angel Spiral (Dark)**

Nebula's speed and power doubles as it rotates to the left and absorbing the force whenever clashing with the opponent's bey and returning them multiple times and twice stronger than normal.

**#2.) Dark Grand Cross (Dark)**

With high amount of speed Nebula can attack in every direction, Nebula left a cross pattern in the ring after a strong explosive attack, but not destroying the opponent's bey just leaving them in the middle of the ring with cracks.

**#3.) Black Hole Nova Blast (Space)**

Nebula's Ultimate attack where the whole ring will become a space and a black hole sucking the opponent's bey in the middle of the ring as if pulling it in the darkness of the space and explodes once the cosmic energy is enough and leaving all the opponent's bey destroyed.

**#4.) Frost Hail Storm (Ice)**

Ice Kirin attacks the opponent's bey in the air in every direction hitting the opponent's Bitbeast Chip and glides in the ring with good speed as its advantage and normal power.

**#5.) Aurora Radiance (Ice)**

Ice Kirin creates a thin Ice Sheets in the ring as its advantage and the mist that forming from the thin Ice sheets to confuse the opponent.

**Special Moves: (Icy Space)**

**#1.) Holy Frozen Judgment: **Galaxy Hades Dragon's First attack it freezes the opponent's bey in a matter of 30 seconds, then Hades rotates on the left with such force that can destroy the ring while pulling the opponent's Bey and deal damages on the Bey.

**#2.) Great Shadow Eclipse: **Hades' Normal attack, like its name sake its attack darkens the whole ring, once the ring is covered with shadows, Hades release its devastating attack, though the move's only weakness is Time.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**PROLOGUE**

OLYMPUS CASTLE

Frost also goes by the name of Ryuga Kinomiya walked at the Hallway of the castle with his usual stoic face, ignoring the greetings of the maids that he passes by, he had just returned from his mission…Annihilating the rebel forces that tries to overthrow the King of the Castle. He recently left Crete where he had been training for several years. As he continued to saunter that hall, a man with flowing blue hair came to him with a smile, he sighed and glared at this man.

"What is it now, Lord Poseidon." He huffed.

The man named Poseidon chuckled.

"I have good news for you, Frost." He said.

"What is it?" Ryuga asked rather tired.

"Zephyr had found the location of your family." Poseidon stated.

"Really?" Ryuga huffed.

Poseidon handed over an envelope to the Icy Paladin, Ryuga took the envelope and only took a peak on it and put it back. The West Heavenly King raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to take a longer look at it to be sure?" He asked.

"I already got it. What else is there?" Ryuga asked.

Poseidon shakes his head and looked back at the young Paladin.

"Father wants to see you." He sighed he couldn't even crack a smile on the Icy Paladin, making Ryuga smile is like making a rock smile.

Knowing what the older one's thinking.

"If I smile…ALL Hell will Freeze." Ryuga said and walked past the King and headed to the throne room.

Once Ryuga was out of the Hearing Range Inferno came out and stood beside his fellow King.

"He got you good there, huh Poseidon?" Inferno said.

"Yeah, got me too good..." The said man chuckled.

"He doesn't even crack a smile since the day he became one of the Heavenly Royal Paladins." Inferno said.

Poseidon nodded and continued his way to the library along with Inferno. At the throne room Ryuga knelt before his Lord.

"Is there something you need?" He asked.

Zeus the King chuckled at the young one's respective nature, but then he became worried, which worried the Paladin too.

"Ryuga…How long have you worked for me?" He asked.

"I have worked for you for a very long time your highness." Ryuga answered.

"Can I trust you with something important task?" King Zeus asked.

"To my Honor I swear to you, that I can keep your trust, my lord." Ryuga said firmly.

King Zeus nodded.

"Ryuga, I am getting worried that the seal I had used to imprison him is slowly weakening and I heard that he and his Titans had used innocent bladers to find the Dragon users and control them, I fear that his minions are going to Japan first to hunt a Dragon user there." He said. "I also heard that there are two boys in Japan wield ones their names were Takao Kinomiya and Daichi Sumeragi." He said worriedly.

Ryuga tried to stop himself mentally from doing he might regret, he just knelt there in silence at first, As decision came to mind.

"I'll go to Japan as soon as possible, my lord. The earlier I go the Earlier I can plan things out." He said as he stood up.

But before he could reach the door.

"Take few others with you, so you could have more grounds for cover." King Zeus said.

"I knew you would say that my lord, I already had chosen my team." He murmured and left.

With that he left. At the hall he met up with his chosen group.

"Ren, Linhalt, Jin you three are coming with me in Japan, pack up because we're leaving soon." Frost barked and headed to his own room.

He can't believe that his Twin was in for this mess, he can't believe it that Cronus will be aiming on the Dragon Users. He had to hurry in order to plan things out. He can't put his Twin in such danger such as this, he was too inexperience to this battle and if his Twin lose, he's a goner.

He was thinking too much that he didn't heard Poseidon calling him, when a hand draped on his shoulder he lashed out, only to stop when he recognized who he was about to hit.

"P-Poseidon-sama." He stammered his eyes wide in shock.

Poseidon had the same shock expression, never in his life when he saw the Ice Prince lose control of his emotion and lash out like this.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Ryuga gained his Icy Demeanor back and nodded.

"Forgive me I was so deep in thought that I didn't recognize you my Lord." He said guiltily.

"It's alright, you didn't meant to do that I know the safety of your brother is at stake and you want to keep him away from this Ancient war between us and the Titans. I know what it feels like when the safety of the person you treasured is in danger." Poseidon said kindly.

"How do you know my feelings my lord?" Ryuga asked.

"Rage, Fear and Worry, I know that's what you feel, I know those feelings because that's what I felt when I protected you from harm against the Titans. Now it's your turn." Poseidon said. "Do your very best, Protect the Dragons and your family."

With the encouragement from the King that had raised him, Ryuga nodded and made his way down to the Hall to meet his team. Once he got there he had his Strict and Stoic Façade on.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked.

Ren, Jin and Linhalt nodded.

"Let's go, the jet is waiting." Ryuga said and led his troop.

BEYCITY

Takao was a bit edgy, he don't know why he had been like that since last night and he don't like it one bit. His team was looking at him worried.

"Takao, you've been so edgy since last night. What's wrong?" Max asked.

"I don't know." Takao said.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" He asked.

"I just don't know why, something's coming very soon…I can feel it." Takao said and looked at the photo of his Light Haired Twin Brother.

The others looked at the Navy Blue Haired boy worriedly, usually Takao was energetic and hyper, but today is different it seems that he was acting very strange. And the way he looks at the Photo of a young boy that had the same look as him as if he was seeking answer to the question.

"Nii-san." Takao murmured.

AT THE JET

Ryuga opened his eyes as if he had heard a voice.

"Is something wrong captain?" Linhalt asked.

Ryuga nodded and went back to sleep.

'_Takao…' _He said in his mind.

He was worried for his brother, he already lost a special friend in the battlefield but he couldn't bear if he lost his brother. He will die from guilt for involving his Twin Brother on this war that always happens in every Century but this time it happens twice first him and now it's Takao and this Daichi Kid. He can't bear it, he had to make himself known to his Brother so he could protect him well. He won't give up Takao for the world, he can't allow it Takao was the reason why he kept on living and moving on. He will fight to the bitter end if he had to. No Body Will Dare Hurt Takao, Not If He's Around, He'll Destroy All The Possibilities That Will Hurt His Brother.

BACK AT KINOMIYA RESIDENCE

Takao shuddered, there goes that frightening feelings again…he hadn't felt that feelings since 5 years, but now it had returned full blown.

"Takao, are you really sure you're Okay?" Hiromi asked this time.

"I'm Fine! Stop worrying!" Takao gritted his teeth everyone had been asking the same question every day and it ticks him off.

"How couldn't I be not Worried, You've been spacing out, Shuddering, talking to yourself and Edgy lately…" Hiromi said.

Max stepped up in defense.

"You know Hiromi-chan I heard that Twins had special links to each other, they can feel what each other feels, maybe Takao is sensing his Twin Brother's feelings." He said.

"But My Twin Brother was dead and missing a long time ago, I don't even know what he looks like." Takao muttered and went to his room.

Kai noticed a slight tears from the Midnight Blue Haired boy's eyes and was worried, Max felt guilty to what he said Ray pat him at the back comfortingly.

"You didn't mean it I know." He said.

"I shouldn't have brought a sore topic." Max said.

"He must have loved his brother so much." Hiromi said.

She may not have seen Takao's Twin Brother but she knew that he was there.

AT THE AIRPORT

Ryuga walked ahead of his teammate for a moment and had his phone on his ears.

"Who was he calling?" Linhalt asked.

Ren looked at his friend.

"You already know who it is." He answered.

The phone rang several times until it is answered by an old voice.

"_**Good evening Kinomiya residence Ryu Kinomiya speaking."**_

There was silence for a moment.

"_**Hello…"**_

"Grandpa…" Ryuga called out.

"_**Who is this? Is this a Prank call?"**_

"It's me…Ryuga…" He answered.

There was silence in the other line until…

"_**Is this a Joke?"**_

"Don't cry when the sun is gone, because the tears won't let you see the stars." Ryuga murmured enough for the person he was talking to hear.

There was a long silence until there was sobbing on the other line.

KINOMIYA RESIDENCE

Takao ran out of his room when he heard his Grandpa crying, he saw Hiromi and the others comforting him.

"He was like this when we got here." Hiromi said as she rubs the old man's back.

"He was answering the phone and then he was like this after." Kenny said.

"Who could that be on the phone?" Rei asked.

Then the old man looked at Takao with tears of Joy.

"Takao…someone is returning home." He said. "After a very long time he's coming home."

Takao was baffled at what is his Grandfather was saying…who could be coming back home? Is it Hiro? Or Dad? When all of a Sudden there was a mysterious Bey crashed in the room and a man soon followed.

"Takao Kinomiya, Daichi Sumeragi come with us." He ordered and soon five more men entered the house.

Takao's eyes widened as Kai, Rei and Max came up to his defense. However at the City, Through Takao's heart Ryuga opened his eyes it had a strange glow. Jin who was the second oldest of the team was driving the car.

"Jin…Step on it." Ryuga said icier than before.

Without needing to be told twice Jin did he stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed out passing every car on the way.

BACK AT KINOMYA RESIDENCE

There was a thick tension between these mysterious people and the Bladebreakers.

"What do you want with Daichi and Takao?" Kai hissed he didn't like these guys, especially if they had intensions of hurting Takao.

"It's none of your concern boy, you are not our target so get lost." The Leader of the gang said.

"As if we're going to hand Takao to you bastards..." Kai snarled.

"TAKAO! RUN!" Max yelled.

"But-!" The said boy tried to protest.

But Daichi grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through the back door.

"Come on you idiot! We don't know who they are and what they're capable of." For Once Daichi said wisely.

Both the Dragon users run out of the house to the alley to escape and get some help, Takao thought why he hadn't fought off those guys, for god's sake he can beat them with dragoon. As he and Daichi continued running to the road just by the River until they were surrounded by these cloaked people once more.

"Who are you guys and what do you want from us?" Daichi yelled as he took out his Strata Dragoon.

One stepped up to the Two Dragoon Users.

"We are From an Organization you called Cronus Titans and You Dragon Holders will be his." He said.

"You Wish! Go Strata Dragoon!" Daichi said and released Strata Dragoon intending to hit the leader of this Cloaked Goons' face.

But it was intercepted by another Blade and it sent Strata Dragoon on the ground keeping it at Bey.

"You have brought out that Dragon in you, child if you want to beat us." The cloaked man said.

"GO! DRAGOON!" Takao called out.

Dragoon clashed with the unknown Bey sending it toppling on the ground, soon more Beys came attacking Both Strata Dragoon and Dragoon relentlessly.

"I told you unleash the Dragon in you." The unknown Leader of the gang insisted.

Takao and Daichi were in a pinch they were about to unleash the Dragons until another Mysterious Ice Blue Beyblade came and clashed with the other beys that attacks both Dragoon and Strata Dragoon.

"I Don't Think So." A Mysterious voice called out.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**This is my first time Doing Beyblade Fanfic so I apologize for the out of Characters**


	2. Chapter 1

**Beyblade: ****Dragons of Autumn Twilight**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Beyblade!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**CHAPTER 1: Return of **

**Ryuga Kinomiya**

_**"I've said it once, I'll say it at thousand times. Don't mess with me, don't mess with my family because I will hurt you."**_

Takao and Daichi were in a pinch they were about to unleash the Dragons until another Mysterious Ice Blue Beyblade came and clashed with the other Beys that attacks both Dragoon and Strata Dragoon.

"I Don't Think So." A Mysterious voice called out.

Takao, Daichi and the unknown men looked around to find the owner of that voice.

"Looking for something? Or for Someone?" The voice called out from the shadows.

The figure walked out from the shadows but this guy had a hood on to hide his face, he was wearing Over a Black, Gold lined shirt, that his high collard is a high collared, he wears a white long sleeved overcoat with golden trims, a pair of loose white pants end just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows and two piercings on his left ear, A pair of dark blue and gray Chinese martial shoes.

"Who are you and why are you interrupting an important battle." The leader of the unknown group growled.

The unknown visitor steps in front of both Daichi and Takao.

"Call off your Beys." He said to the Dragon Holders. "Before their damage gets serious..."

Without hesitation they did, there they saw few cracks and dents.

"But I didn't see them hitting our Beys that hard." Daichi said in surprise to see his Strata Dragoon had a crack.

"Looks can be very deceiving that is one of the attacks of these people, in just a moment they look weak and next they are insanely deceiving." The Mysterious Teen answered. "Stay Back."

Takao and Daichi took a step backwards.

"Watch and Learn." The Mysterious Teen said. "Kirin, **Frost Hail Storm!**"

The Ice Blue Bey glowed and a Huge Armored Kirin Bitbeast appeared and went wild at the opponents Beys, hitting them in the Bit Chip, shattered pieces of Beyblades went flying in the air as they were viciously attacked by this Mysterious Blader. It was a total Beyblade Massacre if one could perceive it as that.

"Who are you?" The unknown leader of the unknown group asked.

The wind blows and the hood of this Mysterious Teen was taken off revealing his face, Takao froze in shock, Daichi's Jaw slacked and the Unknown Group backed away.

"Y-You! You're that kid in Crete! You're the Kid that destroyed our entire base!" The Leader of the unknown group shouted.

Daichi looked at the Takao look alike in shock, he can't believe what he was seeing.

"Yes…It's me alright and I never knew there are survivors left." The Takao look alike said frighteningly innocent as if killing was just a hobby. "I was disappointed when you guys didn't put up much of a fight."

The Group backed away as this Takao look alike took a step forward with a sadistic smile on his face and the aura of intimidation got worse than before.

"Might as well get rid of the left overs then." He said in a dreadfully sweet tone as he took out a silver dagger dripping with poison.

There was an evil glint on the Takao look alike's eyes as he walks towards at the group that backs away as far as they could to the spawn of the Devil Himself.

"I've said it once, I'll say it at thousand times. Don't mess with me, don't mess with my family because I will hurt you." He said in dead serious and arctic cold that could beat Kai's voice.

The Unknown Group ran away from their living nightmare. Once they're gone the Takao look alike called back his Bey and pocketed it, not long after he faced the confused Dragon Holder. This person is the Serious version of Takao, those Sharp and Steely Crystal Blue eyes could pierce through anyone it gazed upon, but then it became soft.

"Hello Takao…Don't you…Remember me?" He asked.

There was a long Silence until Takao Found his voice.

"You…But how…You're supposed to be…But why…It can't be!" Takao said incoherently, shock was very visible on his face.

The Takao look alike smiled sadly yet lovingly.

"I know it's a shock to you Takao…but I'm real, I am not just a fraction of a Dream nor you are dreaming, I am not dead but I am missing for several years that you and I could Remember, Takao…it's me…Ryuga…" He said in a voice that is so soft and gentle. "Do you Remember what I Told you when we went Stargazing here together?"

Takao couldn't answer, he was too shock to answer the question but he knew the answer.

"An infinite Star of Life that will shine Forever." They answered together.

Realizing that he wasn't dreaming at all, tears fall freely from his eyes upon realization that the person in front of him is not an illusion…it was his Twin…He was alive…and he's Back Home! He then felt a rough, battle hardened yet gentle hand wiping his tears away, and saying.

"We don't see well when our eyes are filled with tears."

That word is enough for Takao to launch himself to his Alive Older Twin Brother's Embrace and Cried, after all this years, after all years of thinking that his Twin is dead it was a shock to him that his twin brother is Alive and Well and was back home and was comforting him right now.

"Why didn't you call home!? Why didn't you come back Home?" Takao cried.

Ryuga held his brother tight.

"I tried but I am not yet capable of doing so, I am still young and don't know what should I do. But that doesn't matter now…I'm here…I'm Home." He said gently.

Daichi watched the reunion of Takao and his Twin, he was quite jealous of Takao that he had someone like his brother, while he doesn't.

"Okaeri…" Takao greeted back.

Ryuga looked at the small redhead that was watching them the whole time, he smiled.

"And you might be Daichi Sumeragi correct?" He asked.

The said boy could only nod, he doesn't know why and how did this guy know his name.

"Monkey boy was living with us now, big bro." Takao said his positive attitude was revived.

"Oh? So that makes him the youngest, correct?" The so called Olympian Ice Prince was now uncharacteristically smiling.

He wasn't a harsh, cold, sadistic, vicious and emotionless by Nature but his training had made him so, but for now he had to let it go, he was back at home and had to do his responsibility as a Brother not as a Hardened Warrior that he had been since he was a child. For now he had to drop that veil and make up the time he had lost since the day he was separated from his family, he beckoned the 12 (Or 13) Years old to come closer.

"There is no need for you to be left out you know, you could always join the family." He said smiling gently at the younger one. "There is always more room for one."

He wasn't always a Hard Warrior, he wasn't only trained by the swords and combats, he was taught the value of Family and taking care of them, most of the trainees are taught that. No matter how hard it is they had to understand because one day they will experience to have a family on their own.

Daichi unsurely walks towards the Takao look alike, a while ago he can sense a dangerous aura from the guy, but it changed completely. It change to somewhat like a friendly and a very trusting and caring person. This guy had no intention of hurting him, he was like…a very different person, this guy is far from Takao…they may be twins but they were two different persons, this one was a caring and more of a family person and it remind him of his Dad or Mom. Once he was in front of Takao look alike he felt a rough, battle hardened yet gentle hand patting him on the head.

"My Name is Ryuga, You are always welcome to stay in our house, I know everything about you and I'm sorry about your Dad and your Mom." Ryuga said in a caring manner.

Now it's Daichi's turn to cry, but he cried openly, it hurts him to remember his old family, he cried and cried like a kid he was, he had been blocking those tears to come out he didn't show them because he don't want everyone to think he's weak because he was crying, he was hiding them for a very long time, but this guy…Ryuga was able to brought it out, he was so alone when his Family were gone, he had to fend for his own in the wild, but he was welcomed by this person openly.

He was gently being embraced by the two strong arms and a soft voice.

"Shhh, it's okay…you're not alone now." Ryuga murmured softly.

Ryuga knew all about Daichi and his Family, he had met them once while he was in japan for a secret training, he had seen Daichi he was a toddler back then. His father was a good man and helped him out on his training and he owes the man that's why from now one he will take care of Daichi like his own baby brother. Daichi was sniffling and sobbing, never in his life he was treated like this with such gentleness and importance, he only annoys Takao to seek attention be it in a form of yelling. But this one is different, he took hold of the teens shoulder and cried on.

The sun slowly rose from the sky and Daichi had finally calmed down but he never let go, so Ryuga had to carry him, it's not a problem at all due to his training so Daichi weighed nearly next to nothing to him.

"I almost forgot!" Takao cried.

"What is it?" Ryuga asked.

"The house was under attack last night." Daichi answered in panic.

Ryuga laughed lightly.

"Why are you laughing?" Takao asked.

"Don't worry about it, everyone is safe." Ryuga answered.

"How did you know?" Takao asked curiously.

"I didn't came back home alone, I had other companions." Ryuga said answering his younger twin's question.

"Who are those guys earlier? And why do they after Daichi and me?" Takao asked.

Ryuga became serious there.

"I'll explain when we get back to the Dojo." He said seriously.

Once they reached the right place, Daichi and Takao ran inside only to see it's sparkly clean, soon Ryuga came inside.

"Oh you're back!" Ren greeted as he wipe his hand with a clean rug.

"We took liberty cleaning since we had nothing else to do." Linhalt added.

"You're Grandpa went out for a walk he said he'll see you when he gets back." Jin said as he comes out of the bathroom.

Ryuga nodded, he looked at the confused bladers in the room.

"Takao, Daichi meet my friends, Ren, Linhalt and Jin. They came from the same place where I've been." Ryuga said introducing his friends to his family.

He nodded when Jin, Ren and Linhalt asked to make them Breakfast. Once the trio are gone shopping for breakfast, Ryuga took a seat on a comfortable looking couch, the other Bladers or Takao's friends to be exact, Takao introduced them to his brother, Rei and Max's eyes were as wide as a saucer when they finally met Takao's twin, Kai was being Kai but Ryuga knew the guy was tense, Hiromi greeted him with a nod, the rest was alright.

"So Ryu-nii, can you answer my question a while ago?" Takao asked.

Ryuga sighed and readied himself.

"Takao, those guys are henchmen of the Titans they hunt for them." He began.

"Why would they after Takao and Daichi?" Max asked.

"Because they were ordered to capture all the Dragon Users which were rare in this time…" Ryuga answered.

"For what purpose?" Kai asked this time.

"The same purpose as your grandfather but…they want to control all the Dragon Users to take over the world even by the means of brainwashing them. If they can't have a Dragon User in their Hand they will use any means necessary to get them by going after their family…in Takao's and Daichi's case are friends." Ryuga answered the question.

"So you're saying that whoever Takao or Daichi befriends will get involved?" Rai asked.

"Yes…but those Titans will go to any further extent than that, I don't know when." Ryuga said looking out the window as the sun had risen up.

"When did this began?" Max asked curiously.

"For over a long century as I can remember." Ryuga answered.

"Can you tell us?" Hiromi asked.

"Alright, but…only those that I can remember…" Ryuga agreed. "Let's move on to another location."

They moved on to the Dojo to be more private, everyone took their respective seats in a circle.

"Alright, according to the studies that I had learned in the Library of Olympus the war between the Titans and Olympians had been going on for very long Centuries, descendant to descendant the war always takes its place to every generation it follows. The Titans were the first lords until they were dethroned by the Twelve Great Olympian Kings, in anger the Titans had used any means to gain back their lost splendor, they had seek power from their ancestors the great lord that had ruled the land before, and the answer to their call were the Dragons and their Lord, the Dragon Lords are known for their skills in commanding Dragons their power are strong and their numbers are vast." Ryuga stated.

"So how does this connect to the incident last night?" Hiromi asked.

"I'm getting on to that, I am telling it when the hunt did for the Dragon Holders began." Ryuga answered.

"Oh."

"So when the Titans had gained their control to the Dragon Lords, they attacked the Olympus Castle where the Twelve Ruling Kings are, they desperately fought back until one of the Titans' control slowly slipping and one Dragon Lord had defied their command and soon others had followed, that was the start of the Great War Between Three Factions, The Twelve Olympian Kings, The Dragon Lords and The Titans. The Dragon Lords Fight for their Freedom, The Olympian Kings Fight for the Rights of everyone and the Titans fight to Gain what belongs to them even if they had to destroy. Knowing this The Dragon Lords and the Olympian Kings collaborated with each other to stop the growing madness of the Titans, Zeus who was the Supreme King of the Twelve was the son of the Titan named Cronus wants to stop his Father's madness even if he had to seal him for all eternity." Ryuga paused.

"So where were they sealed?" Kenny asked.

Ryuga shook his head.

"I am not allowed to tell anybody only I and Supreme King Zeus know where they were sealed." He answered.

"So you're saying that you are the keeper of the Key to that prison?" Rei asked.

Ryuga nodded.

"So when the Second War had begun the Dragon Lords had worked alongside the Supreme King and overpowered the Titans leading them to their Prison somewhere. The Dragon Lords had gained their Freedom and they scatter all around the world and the Olympians had protected their thrones against the Titans." He began.

"So there it all began…the chase for the Dragon Users?" Max asked.

"Yes…as Years had pass the seal had been growing weak and the Dark Power of the Titans are influencing those who had lust for power and controls them bringing those people to their command, even the innocents are not spared from their power and enticements, the good example was the incident last night, those people are influenced by the power of the Titans that's why they after both Takao and Daichi…Since the Seal is Growing weak, that's why Supreme King Zeus sent me and my friends here in order to protect the Japanese Dragon Holders…others of my comrades are sent to another country that had a Possibility to have a Dragon Holder to protect them. I believe History will repeat itself again and I fear you guys might be all in danger." Ryuga said.

He was worried. Instead Takao and Daichi he would be protecting he had other guys to protect, not that they can't defend themselves, but the Titans are wise and they knew what they are going to do. It took him a while to think.

"Nii-san?" Takao called out.

"Don't worry, they won't be coming back here…for now." Ryuga answered.

"Then if those guys are just drones, then the Titans must be-!" Daichi said.

"Yes…They are more powerful than the ones you had faced out there." Ryuga answered.

"Great! We got our asses kicked with just drones and I thought they were the Titans." Daichi huffed.

"Those Drones partakes the powers of the Titans, you haven't seen it all yet." Ryuga answered.

"How do you know?" Rei asked.

"I know because I had dealt with them almost every day." Ryuga said.

"Is there any way we can match their Prowess?" Max asked.

"There is, but I don't know if you guys are ready do it." Ryuga said.

"What is it?" Kai asked this time surprising the others since he'd been silent on the meantime.

"Have you ever tried to converse with your Bey Spirit?" Ryuga asked back.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, you've been doing good on your past battles…the war is just about to begin and you guys need a serious training." Ryuga said smiling oh so dreadfully sweet.

Everyone gulped, then Ryuga heard snickering on the door.

"And you twerps are in for it too." He called out.

There are groans.

"So when will we begin?" Takao asked.

"If you want now it's not a problem." Ryuga grinned.

Everyone shook their heads violently. Ryuga shrugged at their reactions.

"You guys are cute when you're scared or embarrassed." He added as he heads for the door to have a little…talk (Not really) to his friends.

Once the older Takao Twin is out of hearing range, Max and the others except for Kai huddled at Takao.

"Are you sure he's your Twin?" Rei asked.

"He's quite scary." Daichi said.

"Yep, it's him alright I can remember he always scare anybody like that when we were young." Takao said.

"Sadistic much." Max muttered.

"You could say that." Takao grinned.

When…

"UWAAAARRGGHHH!"

WHACK!

"OW!"

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

"Finaly remembered your religion now Lin?"

WHACK!

"OW PLEASE WE WON'T DO IT ANY MORE!"

WHACK!

"Ryuga-san Please not the spanks!"

WHACK!

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

WHACK!

"*Whimpers, Whimpers*"

Tyson and the gang sweat dropped. Later they sauntered at the Kitchen and saw Ryuga's three companions clutching their rears.

"What just happened?" Takao asked innocently.

Ryuga smiled sweetly making everyone in the room shudder…yes…Kai shuddered as well…

"Oh just a little punishment for eavesdropping…" Ryuga smiled.

"You call this punishment?" Linhalt cried even though he's second oldest he can't help it.

"It's harassment!" Ren and Jin chorused.

Ryuga grinned.

"Maybe you're right." He chuckled evilly.

LATE AFTERNNOON

"I'M LATE!" Takao yelled.

Ryuga looked up from his Yaoi novel (Shin x Sena, Mind You) and shook his head.

"Oh dear, you're at it again, why do you read that novel?" Jin asked.

"It wasn't mine Inferno-sama might have accidentally or purposely dropped it in my Bag." Ryuga said not caring at all.

Ren and Linhalt's jaws hit the floor.

"How do you know it's from Inferno-sama?" Ren asked.

Ryuga turned another page and answered without looking.

"I saw a bunch of it in his bookshelves when I was cleaning his room and he caught me peeking on it and starts pestering me to read it." Ryuga huffed.

"And you did?" Linhalt asked.

"I got no choice." Ryuga said as he turned another page and blushed hard.

In the book there he saw the Two Football players in a compromising position and lip locked (I know you would be smart to know the rest). Jin looking at the image his eyes widened and snatched the Novel away from the youngest of their team.

"You're too young to read this!" He scolded.

"It wasn't my fault…I already red something Harder than that…what novel was it? Ah! Bel and Squalo Hard Yaoi." Ryuga smirked brandishing the said Novel.

Jin fainted.

"Dear god!" Linhalt groaned.

Then there was a loud thud and crashing on the second floor where Takao was.

"What is that boy doing?" Ryuga huffed and went to his Brother's room.

Once he found the right room he knocked.

"Takao…Are you renovating your room or something?" He called out.

There is no answer so he took a peek and saw his Dear Twin Dressing up.

"I'm Late! TT_TT" He cried.

Once he was done dressing up he ran to his brother and give him a peck on the cheek.

"I gotta go Nii-san." He said.

"It's Saturday afternoon is my cute little Brother is going on…A Date?" He grinned.

"Ick!" Takao squeaked.

He looked at his Twin with a slight blush.

"I'm going to the Park to train with the others, Ryu-nii…not a date." He said.

Ryuga raised an eyebrow and put a finger on his chin.

"Is my Little Twin Training to be a cheer dancer?"

"What?" Takao squeaked again.

Ryuga looked at his Little Twin up and down.

"That's a pretty distracting Shorts you got there…planning to distract some girls? Or Boys Perhaps?" He chuckled.

"Nii-san!" Takao groaned and pushed his older twin out to dress up on his usual clothes.

Once he was done re dressing he went out of the house.

"I really got to go, by Nii-san! See ya at 5:00." He called out.

"Don't do anything miraculous behind my back…Takao-chan!" Ryuga called out.

"NII-SAN!" Takao yelled.

Once Takao got in the Park.

"Sorry I'm Late!" He called out.

"Hn." That was Kai.

"Takao? Why are you so red?" Max asked.

Takao Blushed Harder.

"Nothing it's just that Nii-san had been teasing me to not do something miraculous behind his back." He answered.

Kai's brows twitched, Rei grinned and Max's eyes is as wide as a saucer, Kenny was oblivious to the conversation and tapping away with Dizzy and Hiromi was giggling.

"What?" Takao asked.

"Oh Takao…You're so adorable when you're so oblivious." Hiromi giggled.

"What your Nii-san meant to say, don't do something…You know what." Max said now it's his turn to blush.

Rei could only shake his head and Kai huffed.

"What do you mean Max?" Takao asked.

Now Kai had to answer his question.

"Your Brother meant to say not to do something like this." He said and pulled the Midnight Haired boy to a kiss, his fangs scraped Takao's lips a bit but enough to bleed.

Back at Kinomiya Residence, Ryuga was busy reading another Novel (Hibari x Tsuna This Time.)

"Oh My…He really did it." He giggled.

At the door Jin, Ren and Linhalt could only watch. Ryuga even though he was reading his Mind is somewhere else.

"If there are Titan Drones here then it would be a good practice for them, hmm…I wonder what kind of training regimens I should put them on." He murmured.

Somewhere outside Tokyo there was a hidden abandoned factory.

"Sir…The Kirin had returned." One of the Drones reported.

At the shadows glowing Red eyes flashed.

"So Ryuga Kinomiya had Returned…Good, our search won't be as hard as it could be." A Deep baritone voice said.

"What are you planning Boss?" A Playful voice asked.

"Who is this Ryuga Kinomiya guy?" A cold voice asked.

"Ryuga is the Captain of Olympus' Royal Paladins and it would be a good catch if he had the Dragons with him, and they say his Power is Great and it is a Bonus if we have him under our Control with the Help of Pontus-sama." The Deep Voice said.

"I want to battle him." A Childish voice called out.

"It can wait…for now we had to focus on bringing that Kirin Down." The Deep Voice said.

Back at Kinomiya Residence, Ryuga only smirked evilly, he had a feelings that something is going to happen soon and he was excited for another round of Blood Bath…

"Bring it on." He muttered.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	3. Chapter 2

**Beyblade: ****Dragons of Autumn Twilight**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Beyblade!**

**OCs Joined:**

Kaiser Izo & Lightning Leo by Mathayus Collins

Shijima Sumiko & Storm Tiger by Number 01 Astral Eclipse

Angelo Deathtoll & Dark Crab by Ice-Humanoid

Zui Suhiko & Metal Tiger by Fallen Dragon Emperor

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**CHAPTER 2: Training**

**or Torture?**

**-Training in Russia-**

"**Power is not enough to defeat your opponent, Use Knowledge as well."**

KINOMIYA RESIDENCE

Ryuga was looking at a Magazine that features different kinds of places.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked.

Ryuga put down the Magazine.

"Jin, where do you think is the better place for them to train?" He asked.

The older one looked a bit shock to the question, usually they would just train wherever they are but now the leader of the group is asking a better place for them to train.

"Well, Olympus is a better place to train on, but due to our station I think it's better to train in somewhere there is challenge." Jin said. "What kind of place you got in mind?"

"Hmm…I've been thinking…I think Russia would be a very good Training ground for the First Trial…what about you?" Ryuga asked.

"Funny…I've been thinking Russia too." Jin said.

Ryuga nodded at the idea.

"Call the Bladebreakers and the others, I will announce our First Training Place." He said as he stood up.

Jin did as he was told and look for the Bladebreakers and his Friends.

AT THE DOJO

Everyone is gathered, Kenny, Max, Rei, Kai, Hiromi, Daichi, Linhalt, Jin, Ren and Takao. All of them are there.

"Okay you guys, Our First Training Will be in Russia. I know you are all familiar with that place right?" Ryuga asked.

All of them nodded in response.

"But where will we stay?" Hiromi asked.

"We can't stay at the abbey." Kenny added.

Ryuga nodded in understanding, he heard about the place on the report and he had list of names who were involved to that place.

"Don't worry I have a Villa there. It's big enough for our team to fit in." Ryuga said.

"But what about the Tickets and Provisions?" Max asked.

"I got that arranged, just a minute ago." Ryuga answered.

"What about the Bey Stadium?" Takao asked.

"It's already arranged." Ryuga said jotting down notes.

"And the Trainers?" Rei asked.

"You already had a trainer." Ryuga answered.

"What about the Traveling expenses?" Kai asked.

Ryuga looked up from his jotting notes and grinned.

"That won't be a problem." He said and continued Jotting notes.

Takao and Daichi tilt their heads to the side in confusion. Jin enlightened them with a smile.

"Looks can be deceiving Takao, but among us Royal Paladins your Brother is the Most Richest than us, he keep his Treasures and Salaries well-guarded, none of us not even our Supreme King Knows how to get into his keep, count yourself lucky you had a Filthy Rich Brother." He smiled.

Takao and Daichi's jaw Dropped.

"So when do we leave?" Rei asked.

"Tomorrow at 10:00 AM." Ryuga said. "We'll meet at 9:00 AM."

"Then what about Grandpa and Max's Dad and Kenny and Hiromi's Family, you said the Titan's would do anything to get us?" Takao asked.

"I already had them guarded." Ryuga said.

"That was quick." Rei said.

"Nobody would dare oppose our Captain if you know what I mean." Ren answered winking.

Ryuga closed his notebook and looked at everyone.

"Pack all your things early tonight and sleep early alright…Now Dismissed." He said and went to prepare his things.

That night at the Kitchen Takao, Max and Daichi walked up to Jin who was busy cooking.

"Ano…Jin-san." Takao called out.

"Hm?" Jin answered looking back at the three youngsters.

"Do you think Ryu-nii's Training would be that hard is it?" Takao asked.

Max and Daichi nodded. Jin chuckled and turned off the stove and faced the younger ones.

"Takao, Ryu-kun might be strict and harsh on training a student but it is worth it you'll learn a lot from him." Jin said.

"Why did you say that?" Daichi asked.

Jin could only smile at the younger one knowing the answer to the question.

"Who do you think trained Me, Linhalt and Ren?" He asked.

The trio's eyes widened as the Image of Ryuga came to mind.

"No way..." Max said.

"Yep…Ryu-kun was the one who trained us and look where we are now?" Jin said encouragingly.

"Do you think we can beat those Drones if we follow Ryu-san's Training?" Daichi asked.

"Hey, since when did you become honorific, Monkey Boy?" Takao asked.

"Since Yesterday, Ryu-san is more respectable than you." Daichi shot back.

"Why You!" Takao threatened and chased Daichi out of the Kitchen.

Max soon followed. Jin could only chuckle at the sight and continue his cooking.

"Nice Encouragement you did back there." Ren said as he cross the counter.

"They needed it and I'm telling them the truth you know." Jin answered.

"Yes…they really needed it, those Drones are not easy to deal with and worse the Titans themselves…let's hope this training would help them." Ren said.

"It's Ryuga-kun's Training, of course it will help, if it weren't for him and his training we wouldn't last battling those Drones ourselves. If it weren't for him we won't even be here." Jin said.

"You're right." Ren said.

"I pledge my loyalty to the Captain and no one else." Jin said firmly.

"So are we Jin…So are we." Ren added.

~12:00 MIDNIGHT~

Ryuga was awake and he was standing at the Koi Pond, he can sense that someone was watching him, his heightened senses are not to be trifled with he can sense the one that was giving him that sensation was hiding in the shadows behind the trees. Fed up by this sensation he smiled murderously and glared at the said tree and to his prediction there is indeed someone hiding in there and it scampered away as if scared to his little trick.

Once the nuisance is gone, Ryuga was at peace. He unconsciously touched his left arm where his Original Bey is Hidden the Bandage with Rune Marks, then to the Bey that was on his Necklace Given by his BF as a gift now serving as a Bey Holder for Ice Kirin.

"Huang…I'll Make them Pay." He murmured.

FROM THE DISTANT BUILDING

A Dirty Platinum Haired Man stood at the top watching the Ice Blue Haired Teen with a sad Gaze.

"One Day, We'll meet again…Dragon of Space Lover of Kirin of Ice." He murmured and vanished.

BACK AT THE KINOMIYA'S

Ryuga looked up as if sensing that Familiar Aura…but he let it go. Just by the Porch was Jin he was watching his friend sadly, he know his friend was thinking of his dead lover. As he continued to watch over his Friend he knew he was not hallucinating because he can see Huang's Icy Bit-Beast Ice Kirin standing beside his Leader and that Shadowy Bit-Beast on the other side.

"He died on a peaceful Night such as this where the Full Moon shines so brightly. After the night he died  
I wept my tears until they dried, But the pain stayed the same I didn't want him to die all in vain  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time I'll make them bleed down at my feet. I'm going to haunt them down all the way." Ryuga murmured.

Back at the Shadows of the Hallway Jin heard it loud and clear.

"I know…and you have me, Ren and Linhalt all the way. We will follow you wherever you go." He murmured.

THE NEXT DAY

"OH NO WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Takao and Daichi cried.

Unbeknownst to the two it's just 8:00 AM, At the Kitchen Jin looked up from his cooking, Hiromi, Kenny and Max had just woken up and entered the Kitchen. Kai and Rei had just entered the Kitchen after their bath, Ren and Linhalt looked at their Leader's direction.

"If you want to ask…Blow it away." He said without looking away from his News Paper.

"Okay…Why are Takao and Daichi screaming about being late?" Ren asked.

"It's only 8:00 AM in the Morning." Linhalt added.

Flipping another page while drinking his orange juice…

"I set their clock advanced 30 minutes, so it sets off at 8:30…" Ryuga said putting down the News Paper and starts eating after Jin put his Plate containing eggs and bacons.

Soon enough the duo entered the Kitchen in their clothes. Takao and Daichi blinked when the two saw everyone in the Kitchen eating calmly as if they were not in a hurry.

"Err…What's going on?" Takao asked.

"Why is everyone not in a hurry?" Daichi asked.

Jin smiled on their way.

"It's 8:00 AM, you can join us in breakfast since there is still plenty of time." He said.

Takao and Daichi looked at each other and dashed to the table. Ryuga looked at his Twin and Daichi as the two were having an eating contest, he looked at Kai. The teen groaned.

"Don't ask." He sighed.

AT THE AIRPLANE TO RUSSIA

Ryuga could only sweat drop when Daichi was panicking about going in the airplane.

"Either you take the Plane or the Boat?" Takao yelled angrily.

"Takao, stop yelling." Ren said.

It was a total hassle as Daichi was being carried by Jin towards the Plane entrance…on their way Daichi seems to calmed down only to be known Jin had dosed him with sleeping pills and he won't be waking up until they reached Russia (Poor Guy), and Jin look like a mess his hair was all over his face and his clothes were askew.

Takao was all comfy with Kai as the other didn't seem to push his twin away, he had suspicions that this two had been together not once but god knows how many times. It's not that he hates Kai, he knew the guy's a Vampire or so, he wasn't against their relationship in fact he's glad that Takao found someone to love him and to take care of him just in case he is gone. The others were at ease and he should be as well, because when they get to their designated training area there will be a lot of hard work to do and lots of training to instruct.

SEVERAL HOURS STRAIGHT LATER

The whole group aside from Kai, Ryuga, Jin and Rei complaining about sore backs and swear to bring pillow next time for their backs.

"So where are we heading?" Rei asked.

Ryuga pointed a mountain. The other's jaw dropped.

"You've got to be Joking." Max said.

"Not really." Ryuga said. "Get in the bus."

In the bus Daichi stirred awake.

"Wh-What happened?" He asked.

"You fell collapsed after you messed Jin's hair." Ren answered cheerfully.

Everyone sweat dropped including Ryuga himself.

"I'm hungry." Daichi complained.

Jin opened a bento box for Daichi to feast on. Once they reached the foot of the Snowy Mountain there was a restaurant luckily for everyone to get warmed and had their stomachs filled. Ryuga was on the phone busy talking to god knows who.

"Okay…Prepare things out…no…I don't mind having another party bunking in…alright…see you within 3 hours…yes you heard me 3 hours…no were not riding the car we're going hiking….no…I'm not crazy…of course…do you remember how I trained you…that's how I'm going to do to them now…sure…bye." Ryuga said putting the phone back to his pocket.

Once he turned around Jin, Ren and Linhalt's eyes were as round as a coin looking at him, the Bladebreakers are confused.

"You're not going to make us do IT will you?" Ren asked.

"What do you mean by IT?" Takao asked curiously.

Ryuga grinned at his Twin and said.

"You'll see."

Once the group had their snow gear on, Jin looked at his leader as if he was gone crazy.

"But Captain you'll get cold!" He whined.

"I'm more immune than you Jin, I've been in Mount Everest to train with Poseidon-sama with nothing but _This_." Ryuga said.

By the Mean _This _Ryuga was wearing a skin tight sleeveless Turtle neck shirt, a pair of Jeans, a pair of black fingerless elbow length gloves and a pair of combat boots and a tattered floor length scarf wrapped on his neck.

"But Russia is different." Ren groaned.

"It has no difference in Mt. Everest you idiot." Ryuga said. "Look at the Place it's all snow with less Blizzard…it's like I'm back to Mt. Everest again somewhat."

'_What kind of Training did Poseidon-sama did to you anyways?' _Ren, Jin and Linhalt asked themselves.

Ryuga slung his Duffel Bag and headed for the door.

"Well…if your done with your epiphanies let's go." He said and went out.

The group followed their seemingly guide through the snow.

"Are you even sure we're on the right way, you said you haven't been here for almost three years." Ren asked.

Ryuga pointed at the walls of the Rocks and there they saw huge claw marks.

"Wow, what do you think could do this huge mark?" Takao said.

"Your Dragoon could do that too you know." Ryuga said from the front.

"You mean your Bit-Beast did this?" Daichi asked.

"Of course…" Ryuga said then he looked at his three friends.

Ren, Jin and Linhalt Cringed at the look…

"Release your Beys, your Training begins here." Ryuga said and looked at the Bladebreakers. "You can join if you like."

With that he took Kirin off of its holder and let it spin. Ryuga glared at his Three companions who immediately let their Beys Rip. Soon Jin's Gale Falcon, Ren's Fire Stallion and Linhalt's Earth Pantera was skidding on the slippery slope of snow.

"Was this necessary?" Jin asked.

With just one glare he shut his Trap and get along, Curious the Bladebreakers except for Kenny and Hillary did the same only for their Bey to slip. Well Dranzer and Driger are hanging on. Ryuga shook his head and looked at his Friends.

"You three go ahead follow those Marks and wait for us at the exit of this place." He said walking towards the Bladebreakers. "Don't you three dare skip training or else you had it coming."

The three shuddered and nodded, they went on slipping once or twice trying to catch their slipping Beys. Once they're gone Takao's twin looked at them, sighing.

"Kirin." He called out.

And the Icy Blue Bey's Bit chip glowed soon a Dragon like Bit-Beast came out with scaled as white as snow, it was glowing and looking down on them with…interest? Since when Bit-Beast having interest? Knowing the confused looks.

"Bit-Beasts are connected to their wielders…In Here." Ryuga said pointing his heart. "In mine and Kirin's case, we've been through a lot and we are already connected to each other."

He received couples of 'Ohs' for answers.

"I will ask you two question…how long have you been with your Beyblades and how much they meant to you?" Ryuga asked looking at the Bladers.

Takao, Rei, Kai, Max and Daichi looked their Beys. The Five Bey was spinning almost huddled together, the five looked at it with so much love and adoration, and it was enough to answer Ryuga's question.

"When looking at your Beys…who do you remember?" He asked.

Takao looked at his Dragoon, Dragoon was close to Dranzer he couldn't help but smile and remember his Battle with Kai, unknown to him the Said boy was the same.

Rei was remembering his old times in his Village and his friends.

Max was remembering his mother and father longingly.

Daichi was remembering his Family and his Father who handed Strata Dragoon to him when he was still a little boy.

Looking at their faces makes Ryuga remember his time with his Master Poseidon who raised him when he was small. He closed his eyes for a moment and asked his last question.

"Okay, as you look closer to your Bey…what do you see and what do you feel?" He asked.

The five look closer to their spinning Beys, as if by unknown force they were somewhat sucked into a different world, it was no longer cold but warm, they opened their eyes only to find themselves staring at the person closest to them, Rei and Max were staring on each other, on Takao's case he was staring in those beautiful Ruby Red eyes and The same goes for Kai who was staring at those Beautiful Sapphire like eyes. Daichi however was left out and for some reason he felt he wasn't alone, he felt someone was watching over him from afar and not jealous at the scene in front of him.

Then soon five different glowing lights surrounds them, Takao's was Silvery Blue, Kai was Red, Rei was Silvery Green, and Mask was Violet, and Daichi was Silvery Yellow. They look up to see their Bit-Beast looking down at them their eyes held so much love to their Masters and Vice versa. Then all of a sudden they heard a Mysterious roar and the once pitch black background was filled with somewhat like Stars and Planets and Galaxy.

Takao felt Kai's hand holding his and he looked at his love with loving gaze and it was returned equally. Rei and Max were smiling and Daichi was watching them comprehending everything. Their Bit-Beast was with them watching over them.

Once they opened their eyes they're back to the snowy spot and to their surprise their Bit Beast were watching them.

"But how?" Max murmured.

"We didn't summon them." Rei said.

Ryuga chuckled at their reactions.

"They came through your bonds the stronger your bonds with them the stronger they respond to your feelings." He said.

Kirin purrs in addition.

"Now let's go we don't want our friends' freezes aren't we." Ryuga said and lead the way.

The Team nodded and followed their Bit-Beast went along with them, the Beys were no longer slipping they can spin through the railings easily, Kirin was prancing around Ryuga like a playful fawn, however when you look close Dranzer and Dragoon were holding tails as if they were holding hands in human term, in fact their owners were holding hands, The two must be so in love with each other. Then There is Rei and Max, their Bit-Beast were floating behind Dranzer and Dragoon, if one should look closely you can see Driger would look at Draciel every once in a while and their owner…well…Rei was doing the same thing as his Bit-Beast…Daichi's Bit-Beast was just watching the four in amusement, one could tell that this Bit-Beast was thinking about how the love among the Bit-Beast and the Humans in the air, Daichi was oblivious, Hiromi and Kenny were watching the Team sharing the amusement with Strata Dragoon.

"Don't you think their Bit-Beasts are making it obvious?" Hiromi whispered.

"Yeah..." Kenny answered.

Once they reached the exit they saw Jin, Ren and Linhalt playing snowballs, their Beys are tryin to catch one another with snows.

"AHEM! Aren't you three old enough to do that?" Ryuga called out.

The three stopped on what they are doing and blushed heavily that almost everyone can see the snows on their faces melts and vapor in the air.

"W-well, you guys are too long in there so we amuse ourselves." Ren stuttered.

Ryuga raised an eyebrow, Kirin tilts its head to the side like a confused puppy. The trio was sweating buckets.

"Amusing yourselves by playing snowballs? Really?" Ryuga purrs and it scared the trio.

The three were silent, Ryuga could only roll his eyes and lead the way.

"Come on." He called out.

10 minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" Ren asked.

"Almost there, Just by the slope and we're there." Ryuga answered.

"Hey, what's with the Bit-Beasts they seem to look like in love?" Jin asked.

Takao, Rei and Max Blushed and Kai was able to contain his.

"Can I throttle him?" He asked pointing at Jin.

"You can do that later once we reached my Villa." Ryuga answered.

Just behind the slope is a Huge Villa just by the Gate is a Silvery Redhead standing like a soldier he is.

"Izo, I think I can see lights coming." Zui called out from the high post. "No I think they're Bit-Beasts!"

Izo squinted at the snowy road, the snow was making it hard for him to see. Soon there were figures walking closer to their territory.

"Don't you think it's them?" Shijima asked.

"Of course it would be them, who's courageous enough to go here?" Angelo huffed.

"At least I'm not the one who shit my pants when we got here." Izo butted in.

"HEY!" Angel growled.

The two began arguing heatedly until.

"AHEM." Ryuga coughed taking their attention.

The four cringed and formed a ling in Zui's case he fell from the post and rushed to the line.

"SIR!" They saluted.

Ryuga returned their salute.

"Open the gates, we don't want our new guest to freeze out here yes?" He said.

The four nodded and pushed the gates open, soon Takao and the others are inside looking at the Icy and Crystal Garden, not far from the Garden were Tala and his friends somewhat training. Takao brightens when he saw the redhead.

"Tala!" He called out.

At the Training ground the Redhead perked up when he heard a familiar voice, he turned and saw Takao and his team and a group of unknown people. Izo stepped up and introduced their new friends, after introducing Jin, Ren and Linhalt. Ian, Brian and Spencer's eyes nearly bug out from their sockets when the Takao look alike came to the training ground, Tala's eyes widened.

"Ah! Tala, Ian, Brian and Spencer…meet our Captain Ryuga 'Frost' Kinomiya." Izo called out

Ryuga who was oblivious for a moment looked up from his down noting, sensing the attention on him.

"What's with the staring?" He asked.

Izo and the others shook their heads. When one of the Russian servants came and whispered on his ear and left.

"Alright it's almost dinner time every one should rest and go inside and get warmed." He called out.

He signaled for Takao and the Bladebreakers to follow. Without hesitation the group did follow, once inside the place was so warm.

"Now let's set the room OK, Takao you are roomed with Kai, just don't do anything that will wake us all night." Ryuga said.

"NII-SAN/RYU-SAN!"

"Next are Max and Rei…"

"Fine by me." Max chirped.

"…"

"Zui and Daichi you two are room together."

"Alright if the Captain said so…"

"Hmph!"

"Next is Jin and Izo you two are room with each other."

To everyone surprise Jin blushed.

"No problem captain."

"Next is Ren and Shijima." Ryuga said eyeing the duo.

Shijima nodded and Ren followed.

"Then Linhalt and Angelo." Ryuga said.

There were groans.

"Don't try to deny I know you two secretly like each other." Ryuga said.

"Captain!" Angelo whined.

"Yes?" Ryuga answered in his dreaded sweet tone.

"N-Nothing." Angelo squeaked.

"Next is Kenny and Hilary You two are roomed with each other, that won't be a problem right?" Ryuga asked curiously.

"Oh…not at all." Hilary fretted.

"Yah." Kenny said.

"Okay…that's all for now." Ryuga called out.

When Tala raised his hand…

"Yes?" Ryuga called out.

"I don't have a room." Tala's soft voice called out.

Ryuga looked at his List.

"Tala correct? You're roomed with…Me." Ryuga answered casually and headed to their room. "The training schedule will be in the Board tomorrow."

Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Good luck buddy." Jin said.

Soon everyone was in their respective rooms and roommates.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Everyone was cozy Kenny was busy tapping on Dizzy, the others were just relaxing or in the Hot Springs just behind the Villa, Takao and the others chose to relax in the Hot Spring.

"I never knew Nii-san was keeping a House like this one here." Takao said.

"Yeah, despite the Snowy and cold place he can find a way to warm his visitors up." Max said as he blow bubbles.

"So Tala what brings you here?" Rei asked.

"Well Abbey is no longer a livable place, Ian, Brian and Spencer and I had nowhere else to go, when those Guys popped up out of nowhere and took us in here." Tala answered.

"And Man those guys really trained us all the way here." Brian said.

"Umm…Takao is that Ryu-kun up there in the Hill?" Max asked pointing at the hill.

Takao and the others turned and indeed there's Ryuga standing by the Hill with his usual clothing.

"Isn't he cold? He'd been wearing clothes like that on a place like this?" Spencer asked.

"He's fine he's used to it." Takao said.

"How did you know?" Ian asked.

"He told us on our way here." Rei answered for Takao.

"Guys look!" Max cried pointing at the sky.

At the Sky a sheets of colorful curtain along with the stars illuminating the sky…

"It's pretty!" Max and Takao said in awe.

'_Not as pretty as you.' _ Rei and Kai thought.

Ian, Brian, Spencer and Tala watched both Kai and Rei look at their teammate.

"_Don't you think their being obvious?" _Ian whispered at Brian.

"_I don't know but it seems those two are love struck with their own teammates." _ Brian whispered back.

Tala averted his gaze from the Bladebreakers to the Person in the Hill who was standing like a Mythical Ice Queen it made him remember of someone when he was younger back then, in the middle of the snow storm there was a boy standing by the hill not afraid of the storm at all. Little did he know that Spencer was looking at him.

"_Someone is in love at the very first sight." _He thought.

AT DAWN

Before was every one awake, Ryuga was already out doing Jogs around the Training ground with nothing but his Black skin tight sleeveless Turtle neck shirt, a pair of Jeans, a pair of black fingerless elbow length gloves and a pair of combat boots and a tattered floor length scarf wrapped on his neck. Tala was the second person to wake up after noticing that his roommate was gone. So once he's wide awake he wore his usual clothing and went out to the training ground.

As he got out of the House he saw his roommate doing round.

"Hey!" Ryuga greeted as he pass by. "Wanna Join?"

Tala shrugged and the two of them made rounds on the training ground.

"How long you'd been here?" Tala asked.

"Oh I've been here before the Dawn." Ryuga answered.

"So you and Takao are twins?" Tala asked curiously.

"Mm-hm, but I'm more controlled than him if you know what I mean." Ryuga said in humor.

"I see." Tala said.

"So…What's Izo teaching about?" Ryuga asked.

'Well…he said about The Power of your Bey lies in your Heart." Tala answered.

Ryuga could only shake his head.

"Well, at least he knew what he's doing." He said.

"What does?" Tala asked as he keeps up with the Ice Blue Haired Teen.

"What it means is that, as long as you have a strong bond with your friends and your Bey you'll be stronger, but power is nothing without wisdom. But it doesn't matter as long as you have friends who supports you and cheering you on is enough, and as long as you are standing and believe in yourself and the will to go and fight on that is power and it comes all…here." Ryuga said as he points at Tala's heart.

"You know a lot of things concerning a person." Tala said.

"Because I was taught by the Best and I'm passing it down." Ryuga smiled.

Tala blushed lightly at the sight but smiled back.

2 HOURS LATER

Back at the house Jin and the others are finally awake and as they pass through the hallway they caught sight of Ryuga sitting beside the Redhead named Tala and looking at the Bey that no doubt belongs to Tala.

"Wow I never thought Tala would have a go at Takao's Twin." Zui said.

When Takao passed by, they panicked and dragged Takao Back.

"What's going on?" Takao asked as he was pulled back.

Rei pointed at Ryuga's and Tala's spot. Takao noticed the Two seem to be absorbed on each other.

At the Training Ground, Tala allowed Takao's Twin to have a look on his Wolborg, The Teen seems to be amazed by it.

"Wow, it's an Endurance Type, Like My Ice Kirin." Ryuga said with a smile.

"Ice Kirin?" Tala asked.

Ryuga Perked and dig to his pockets and took out an Icy Blue Bey and handed it to Tala.

At the Hallway.

"Wow…he really had a Trust on that guy for him to let Tala hold on to Ice Kirin." Jin said.

"Ice Kirin?" Ian asked.

Suddenly the look on Jin's face became sad.

"Ice Kirin…He wasn't really Ryuga's Original Bey." He answered.

"Then who it belongs to?" Brian asked.

"It's…From a special friend, who died a long time ago…He handed Ice Kirin over to Ryu before he died that fateful night." Jin answered.

"Then…What's Ryu-kun's Original Bey?" Hilary asked.

Jin and the others flinched confusing both the BlitzKreig and the Bladebreakers.

"His Original Bey is something else…something else that we haven't seen before, they say it's Powerful that only Ryuga-kun could Control and it is sealed on Ryuga-kun's Left Arm." Ren answered.

"He never take it off no matter what, he only release it when he's facing a very powerful opponent. And I heard none of his opponent dared to cross path with him once they were defeated." Lihalt said.

"The only people who saw what kind of Bey Ryu-kun had in his Left Arm are the 12 Kings and the Supreme King and no one else." Zui said.

"He went through harsh training, he traveled around the world to try and Master that Bey." Izo said.

"He lost control once." Angelo blurted.

Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"I saw it…the night after Huang, died he went to the battle field and to the front line. I nearly died when I was caught by a crossfire of power…It was really frightening…I never seen him lost his cool back there it's like he personified the Devil himself. The graveyard in Olympus? That was the Place where it all happened…Many of our Enemies are afraid of him, because they knew Ryuga's Power and don't know to what extent…Thank God I'm on his side." Angelo explained. "I never saw his Bit-Beast, but I can feel it that it is like a never ending Darkness filled with glittering lights."

Then they looked at the spot where the Redhead and the Bluenette were sitting, it pained Jin to see that Ryuga was burdened with a heavy responsibility. How a young teen that had full of life could carry such burden? At the training ground Ryuga closed his eyes as Tala continued to look at Ice Kirin in awe.

"It's singing." He whispered.

"Hm?" Tala hummed and looked at his Friend.

"Ice Kirin…it's singing." Ryuga pointed.

"Singing?" Tala asked.

Ryuga nodded.

"How can you hear it?" Tala asked.

"Ice Kirin and I had strong bonds, if you listen carefully you can hear it singing." Ryuga answered looking at Tala in the eyes.

"What was Ice Kirin Singing?" Tala asked.

Ryuga smiled, he knew Tala would ask that.

"You want to hear it?" He asked.

Tala could only nod in response as he hold Ice Kirin carefully. Ryuga smiled and stood up, he hummed first which gained him attention that he unconsciously brought.

_hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni  
kimi no ashiato sagasu  
douka towa no yasuragi  
koko wa yume no tochuu de_

osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku  
michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku

hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni  
kimi no ashiato sagasu  
douka towa no yasuragi  
koko wa yume no tochuu de

itsuka subete modorite  
sora no hate hitorikiri  
anata ga matsu yasuragi  
hikari no ato nokoshite

osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku  
michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku

yume ni ai ni kokoro ni  
kimi no ashiato sagasu  
towa no hikari nokoshite  
yurugi no nai tsubasa de

towa no ai o anata ni

Once he was done singing he saw Tala was looking at him wide eyed. Ryuga tilted his head on the side in confusion.

"Do I sound that bad?" He asked.

Tala snapped out from his trance and shook his head.

"No…You sing very beautiful." He smiled and stood up.

He then walked beside Takao's Twin and held his hand.

"I never heard such a beautiful voice for a very long time." He said.

Ryuga blushed, but smiled at the Wolf Bearer, the Two stood there as if they were lovers. Back at the Hallway Jin and the others pushed the younger ones to the other hallway to the Kitchen.

"Poseidon-sama would get a heart attack if he sees Ryu-kun smile like that." Ren snickered.

Takao looked at them in confusion. Jin filled him in with information…on their way Jin told them how stoic Ryuga had been in Olympus and how soft he is when outside and away from Olympus.

"When Poseidon-sama thought something like making Ryuga-san smile is like making a rock smile." Ren said.

Takao had to slap his hand on his mouth in order not to laugh and glanced at Kai who seem to be trying not to smile at the statement, Daichi laughed openly while Max if anyone would look Max's face was a reminiscent of someone who had eaten a lemon.

"Knowing what Poseidon-sama was thinking he answered 'If I smile…_ALL_ Hell will Freeze.' That's what he said." Jin added.

The Team minos Kai laughed openly.

8:30 at the Kitchen everyone stopped what they were doing (Eating Duh!) and looked at the door as Tala and Ryuga walked in as if in good mood.

"What?" The two chorused.

The group shook their heads and munched their food in a hurry, Kai however had his table manners, as well as Rei took it slow so not to choke.

"Err…guys you should calm down or you'll choke." Tala said softly.

When.

ACK!

Cough! Cough!

Wheeze!

Tala and Ryuga sweat dropped. Kai and Rei tried to help their friend swallow their food, by rubbing their backs.

"Did we do something wrong?" Tala asked again.

"Umm…no…" Jin said as he and the others fidgeted.

Catching on Ryuga smiled.

"You've been eavesdropping…yes?" He asked.

Jin and the others paled. Tala Frowned.

"That's not nice." He said.

Ryuga tugged Tala's sleeves and dragged him to the table.

"Come on let's have breakfast because we will have training today." He said eyeing the others as if teling them that they will have it coming.

10:00 AM AT THE BACK OF THE HILL

Jin and the others Jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right?" Jin asked.

Ryuga looked at him with a serious look.

"Does this my Kidding face?" He asked.

"No." Jin answered.

There In front of them is a Huge Fence Gate, inside is like a frozen forest there were no leaves but icicles, the ground was covered with snow and the howling winds giving it extra creepy making it looks like one of those horror movies.

"This Place reaches 5 Kilometers, inside is where the training begins." Ryuga said as he walks towards the gate.

Once he unlocks the gate it let out a creepy creaking sound.

"Okay, here's the instruction each will have three people…now find one." Ryuga said.

GROUPS:

#1) Kai, Takao & Jin

#2) Max, Rei & Linhalt

#3) Spencer, Brian & Angelo

#4) Zui, Daichi & Ren

#5) Izo, Shijima & Ian

#6) Tala & Ryuga

Once they had paired up.

"Inside this place we had different obstacles so you better be careful, always remember what I told you. those who are new to this style of training ask all the older or one had experience under me, if something bad happens try to contact the nearest group on the area. Any questions?" Ryuga asked.

Takao raised his hand like a school boy.

"Yes?" Ryuga said.

"How do we contact each other?" He asked.

Ryuga smiled.

"You already know how Takao." He said pointing at Takao's Heart. "Is there any more questions so we may begin?"

"Where is the Exit of this place?" Rei asked.

"There is a Temple at the End of this Place, My friends had Digital Maps of this place so they know how to get there, when you get to the Temple the Second Trial will Begin." Ryuga said.

"What about Provisions?" Max asked.

"Nature could provide that." Ryuga said.

"So you're saying this is a Survival Trial?" Ian asked.

"More than just survival…You'll understand once we begin." Ryuga said. "Anything Else?"

No one answered.

"Okay…let's go." Ryuga said and lead the group inside the forest.

As they walk through the cold path they couldn't help but to feel a bit scared. They could only look at Ryuga's back as he leads them somewhere on this god forsaken place, it felt like he's always two steps ahead from them through real experience. Once they noticed Ryuga stopped on his track they stopped.

"This is the place we separate." He said as he steps out of the way to show them six gates.

Takao held on Kai tighter, Kai squeezed his lovers hand tightly to comfort him. Ryuga came up to them holding a box.

"This box contains the Key Number of doors that you're going in to." He said.

"Explain first." Izo said nervously, he had been in Russia for almost two years now and he wasn't scared, but this place just takes the cake.

Ryuga nodded.

"Each door contains the trials that you're going to encounter inside Three doors contains a Hard Trial where you will encounter some difficulties, Two doors contains Semi-Hard Trial where you will encounter yourself." He explained.

"What about the last one?" Brian asked.

"The Last one is Abysmal where you will gamble what you've got…now pick your numbers and…good luck." Ryuga answered. "Behind every door has a trial, be careful and be wise on your choice…"

Kai, Rei, Angelo, Ren and Izo picked their numbers.

"We got Door Number 1" Kai said.

"Ours is Door 3" Rei called out.

"6" Angelo said.

"2" Ren said nervously.

"5" Izo called out.

Ryuga picked up the last number, his eyes slightly narrows.

"4 is Mine and Tala's door." He murmured.

He pocketed the key number and looked at the group.

"Now each of you had Key Numbers, keep them safe you'll need those on the Last Trial Here…go to your respective doors and good luck and May God Watch Over You." Ryuga said and he along with Tala went to theirs.

Now the other 5 did go to their doors as well. As they entered the door it closed behind them and there's nothing but Darkness inside.

The First Trial Has Begun…

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


End file.
